Nobody's Fault but Mine
by Wayward67
Summary: After the events of Red Meat (11x17) Sam and Dean take on a would be "simple" hunt, leading them to rural Maine. But, as usual, things are never "simple" for the Winchesters. (AU from 11x17 on)
1. Chapter 1

The drive back to the bunker was uneventful, quiet. Tiredness and things not said hung heavy in the Impala.  
Sam felt this constant dull,deep ache all over his body. But, he definitely felt like his body was now back in control and slowly beginning to heal itself. On the other hand though,there was Dean. Who seemed to be doing the opposite of mending up.  
It wasn't the concussion or the broken ribs; they both had those more than a few times. Sam had glanced over a few times as they crept closer to home base, seeing Dean teeth chatter as if he were freezing.

As the days wore on and Sam continued to get better, Dean just...didn't. At first Sam was too tired to chalk it up to anything but how exhaustive the last hunt was. Emotionally and physically. But now, with his head clearer, he began to wonder if it was something else. Dean rarely got sick. Which is weird, considering how many cold nights,cuts, sickness and infections they were exposed to.

During a Amara/Casifer grind and his third cup of coffee Sam had it. "Dude, what's going on?" he said with a little more irritation than intended.  
Dean slowly raised his glassy eyes from his lap top, brow raising slightly. "Uh...research? End of the world kinda stuff..again. "  
Closing his own lap top, Sam sighed, resting his elbows on the table and pursed his lips, causing Dean to roll his eyes and murmur "Oh here we go."  
"I mean, what's up with you,man? You got the chills, you barely eat anything. Are you sick or what?" Sam gave his brother an out. It was unintentional. Dean wasn't telling him something and he just gave him an excuse not to.  
Sam watched as Dean's gears turned, as default excuses began compiling. The longer Dean stalled the more irritated Sam got. Whatever his older brother was not saying was big. Big enough for Dean to stall for nearly two minutes.  
Sighing, Dean leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "It's just. Everything feels like.. too much." his vague-ish admission caught Sam off guard.  
"Too much of what?" and even as he spoke those dumbass words Sam saw his brother shut up again, walls back up. Dean waved his hand and moves to stand, "Forget it. I need to get out a bit. Need anything?"  
Sam felt overwhelmed so he just shook his head and watched Dean head up the stairs and out of the bunker.  
Sitting back in his chair, Sam went back and fourth about whether or not to go into Dean's room and see if there were any clues to his odd behavior.  
Getting up gingerly,Sam moved toward Dean's room as quickly as he could not knowing when Dean would be back.  
Nothing seemed weird. Not more than the usual anyway. Bed was made, a few empty beer bottles littered the floor. Pictures all in the same places. Laptop near the bed.  
Shaking his head, Sam backed out of his brothers room and headed back to the main livingroom/library and made it there in time to hear the bunker door shut and footsteps on the stairs.  
"Hey. That was quick."  
"Yeah.." Dean's voice was quiet, tired. On edge. Enough to make Sam wander closer toward him inspite of tiredness and pain in his side.  
He barely made it to the steps as Dean seemed to have missed the last 4, and they both painfully thumped against the wall. Hissing in pain, Sam tried to move up and away as best of possible.  
"You good S'm?" Dean managed out as he leaned awkwardly against the steps. Nodding, Sam looked at him. Whatever pain Sam was in was not non-existant. "Dean? Hey hey..hey, what's going on?"  
Dean's eyes were half lidded, face pale ,skin cool and clammy. "M'not doin' so good S'mmy."  
Sam resisted a sarcastic reply and said nothing, but decide to haul his heavy brother to the nearest chair. Admitting something was wrong, twice in one day? What the hell was going on.  
Immediately looking for any wounds and coming up empty, Sam looked at his brother,bilwildered.  
"I wanted to make a deal with Billie." Dean croaked out,licking his lips. Sam's brows cinched together in question. Dean followed up, "The reaper."  
Swallowing, Sam grabbed a chair and pulled it beside his brother, a cold dread spreading over his body. "Why did you want to do that Dean?" careful to keep anger out of his tone.  
Dean didn't make eye contact, he was embarassed. "You were dead. Or thought you were. "  
Sam felt like throwing up," Dean..did you...?" Bile and anger was rising real quickly. Dean looked up at him, eyes glassy and blood shot. But what threw Sam over the edge was the desperation for understanding.  
"Did I swallow a bottle of who knows what and chase it with some codeine? " Dean smiled weakly, "she let slip that you were still good, I didn't go with her though."  
Sam stared at Dean a minute, taking a few calming breaths before speaking. "So,this is just left over crap from that..?"  
They were doing better than they have in years at being brothers again and Sam was not going to shove Dean away.  
Dean shrugged,still looking pale and green. Uncomfortable. After several minutes of silence, Sam digested what Dean said and made up his mind. "I've got you,Dean. We're gonna get through this."  
Sam knew he caught on his meaning. They were going to figure out how to get Cas back, they were going to figure out how to defeat the Darkness. They were going to do what they did best.  
Dean looked like he wanted to give one of those default remarks about how big of a softy Sam is but, "Thank you." came out instead.

Shaken, but certain. Certain that they would be prepared for whatever came next. They would be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Completely AU here on out. Reviews are so lovely and I appreciate them so much!

Only a few days passed since their conversation and Dean's confession,and things seemed to be "normal". Sam's wound was healing nicely, but he was feeling antsy. He knew Dean was feeling the same because he'd come up with any excuse to go out,even when they were fully stocked on what they needed.

It was pizza night in the bunker and Dean had just come back with 2 large,loaded with every topping pizzas.  
Dropping one on Sam's open book (a translated lore book from 1900's Austria), Dean grinned, "All work and no play. Time to eat!"  
Sam shook his head,watching his brother move around to the other side of the table,placing the other box down. "You seem to be feeling better."  
Dean paused in sliding a beer toward Sam as he sat back in a chair too. "Oh quiet,Florence. I'm good."  
"Good. " Sam returned,turning and stretching out his stiff had been reading most of the day to kill the annoying amount of free time they had.  
"How about you? You good?" Dean asked before taking a very large bite,leaving Sam to wonder if he remembered how to do the heimlich. Doing a quick mental assesment, Sam grinned a little, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Tender, but good."  
Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Dean nodded and continued to eat with out much talk inbetween.  
hey both sat in silence for a good while before Dean cleared his throat, "So, uh. Say that I found us a case. About a 4 day drive. You'd be good by then right?"  
Sam snorted and scrubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah,Dean. Should be fine. Where's this case?"  
Practically jumping with excitement,Dean grinned. "Maine. "  
Pausing, Sam cast his brother a look, "Okay..." he said slowly, "Why Maine? What's the case?"  
Dean murmured something, causing Sam to tell him to repeat himself, "BIGFOOT. I said bigfoot."  
Sam just stared. Dean huffed and shook his head, "Oh no no. You do not get to tell there's no such thing. "  
"Dean, this is-"  
"Don't say stupid. You know that we've gone out for a lot less and the year we've had?" Dean shook his head. Sam sighed, still looking unconvinced. So Dean tried another tactic.  
"If you're not up to it. I can go myself."  
"And what about Cas? Amara?"  
Dean paused, scrubbing a hand across his forehead,shoulders slumping. "Mmmyeah. JUst the thought about diving back in is -"  
"So overwhelming you can't function?" Sam provided and Dean nodded. There was silence again for a while.

"Hit the road by 7?" Sam asked finally,knowing the trapped feeling Dean was experiencing.

Dean grinned. "Maine. ' The way life should be.' "

-

"I hate this state." Dean grunted, as they sat on the highway. The traffic was bumper to bumper. Dean wouldn't admit it, but once they hit New Jersey, he thought it'd be faster to take the highway the rest of the way. Bad idea. They technically had been in Maine for 3 hours already, each hour, Dean's mood worsened.  
It wasn't that he was reallyangry, it was that the stand still traffic made him anxious and in turn made it seem like he had road rage.  
Sam on the other hand tried to find a logical explination, which wasn't so hard to do. "Dean. This is rush hour. Just, calm down."

"Just shut up. How much longer til we get to wherever?" Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel, jaw clenched.  
Sam sighed heavily, looking at the GPS. "On 95 here, another 8 hours. Alternative routes say longer. " he watched Dean process the information, his eyes darting at all of the signs.

A few lane changes and a twists and turns later, they were on a back road heaidng up toward Jackman,Maine.  
Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat,coughing a little. Sam staredover at him. It took a minute for Dean to notice.  
"What?"  
"You've been coughing for the last day or so. You good?" Sam pressed. "Cause, y'know if you're getting sick.."  
Dean rolled his eyes and threw Sam the middle finger and then cranked up Aerosmith's Back in the Saddle.

Sam was startled awake by the Impala making a rough jolt side waysand rumbled across the gravel. All he saw was Dean jump out and sprint to the edge of the road, hands on his knees getting sick. Wincing in sympathy,Sam knew that even if Dean's physical wounds were on the mend, the heaving must be jarring.  
Rolling down the window, he cleared his throat, "Dean? You alright?"  
Dean just waved a hand behind him, indicating that he's "good". If by "good" meant puking the rest of their breakfast, lunch and dinner, then Dean was indeed "good."

Typical. If Dean was getting sick, this was going to be a hell of a "Bigfoot hunt". 


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 1am when the finally arrived in Jackman. Dean, sniffling the whole way, insisted that he was good to drive.

Sam volunteered to grab their room at this motel called Springvale Vista. The woman at the desk seemed a bit suspicious.  
"Can I help you?" Her voice sounded like she smoked a cart of cigarettes a day.  
Sam smiled briefly, "Yeah, I need a room, 2 beds."  
The Cigarette lady arched an eye brow, "I only got a single."  
Resisting an eye roll, Sam threw down a credit card ( the name was P. Dempsey)and waited for the keys.

Dean watched Sam check in from the safety of the car. The way Sam was holding himself, he was definitely annoyed and the lady behind the desk seemed like a bitch. Feeling like he did, Dean thought it'd be best not to be around people at the moment. He didn't feel sick, really,just...heavy. His head felt cool and swimmy. Definitely not enough to get sidelined on this potential Bigfoot hunt. He had been in worse shape before this and still made it out relatively in tact.

Entering their room, they both stared at the depressing interior and the equally depressing small full size bed. Over the years of being on the road, they had gotten used to the weird, whacked out rooms along the way. This room though? A sterile, hospital like green on the walls and it just..it just was awful and stagnant.  
Sam had grabbed both their bed rolls from the car and rolled them out beside the bed. Expecting Dean to make a big deal out of this, Sam was slightly surprised when all Dean did was belly flop on top of the mattress.  
Worrying again, Sam frowned. "Dean, really. Are you good?"  
Silence.  
"Dean."  
Still quiet.  
Brows cinching,Sam walked to the side of the bed and crouched down and snorted softly. Dean was already fast asleep.  
Moving now to sit again the wall, Sam parked himself there and opened his laptop,thankful that this crap place had at least some decent wifi. He was going to do some more research and leg work. The more he found about these disappearances, the more likely "Bigfoot" could be ruled out and quite possibly the time they are here would be lessened.

It was nearly 4am when Sam closed his laptop,sighing. He was exhausted now and was fully planning on curling up on his "bed", but as soon as his head rested to the pillow he saw a sight that shook him wide awake.  
Dean had rose from the bed, but he was rigid. As if he was in a trance. Sam stood and hurried over, suddenly remember the time last year with that Werther Box. "Dean?" he started cautiously. Dean's eyes were open but unseeing, staring out the window that faced the dark woods.  
Sam moved in front of him,hoping that whatever was going on would be broken, but no luck. Gripping Dean's shoulders, Sam tried more harshly. "Dean! Hey ..snap out of it man." Eyes widening, Sam realized that Dean was holding his breath. Reaching over to turn on the light,Sam again assessed his brother's odd state. Brain going a hundred miles an hour, through ever possible curse, deity and monster he could think of, he came up empty.  
Blood was trickling from Dean's nose now,eyes wide and unseeing.  
"Sorry for this Dean.." Sam said and raised his fist and threw it across his brothers face,not putting all his weight behind it though. He only wanted to shake Dean from his trance, not hurt him. It worked. Dean gasped out,having landed awkwardly against the bed. Looking lost for a moment,Dean found what he was looking for. "Sam,what the hell?!"  
"I had to! You were totally wigging out, man." Sam heaved out,moving to again asses Dean for any ..well,for anything out of the ordinary. Dean grumbled and shoved Sam's pawing hands away.  
"Dude,stop. I'm good."  
Sam looked at him incredulously,"You were just standing there Dean. Not responsive. You're not 'good'." his voice was in between worry and agitation. Dean adjusted himself to be more comfortable against the head board.  
"I don't remember anything except falling asleep, " Dean started,then seeing doubt on Sam's worried face he added, "I swear, Sammy. "  
The sincerity was legitimate. Dean really had no memory of trancing out like that. Which worried Sam more.  
"Ahh crap." Dean mumbled out next after a few minutes of silence.  
"What is it?"  
"I got blood on my new shirt."


	4. Chapter 4

Loving S11. Very reminiscent of S1! Also, I'm simultaneously working on this story and another potential multi chapter. The other I'm working on is set in the earlier seasons, not sure which.  
Also,working on a Pre-Series Dean solo story. Keep your eyes open for those soon :)

~~  
The next day was spent in the motel room doing research - although Sam opted for the picnic table on the side of the building. It was early Spring after all. It was about 3pm when Dean came strolling up and sat opposite him on the bench.  
Folding up the newspaper and shuffling some books aside, Sam watched his brother a moment before saying anything.  
They were both quiet. Sam saw that on Dean's pale face there was a light reddish bruise where he had hit him.  
"You been up a while?" Dean asked,his tone light. Sam knew that he was embarassed about what happened in the early morning hours. He would have to tread carefully...  
Brushing fingers through his hair,Sam cleared his throat, "Too wired. Grabbed a newspaper and large joe and been researching since. "  
"Anything interesting?"  
"I mean,nothing that we don't already know. But, honestly? There's legends about Bigfoot in every culture,so there's actually too much lore to actually find anything definitive."

Dean shifted,seeming uncomfortable, "and the people who went missing? any more info on them?"  
Sam sighed,lifting a shoulder,"It's like you said. No pattern. Just took hikes into the woods, never came back. I called the sherrif,gotta meet her tomorrow,but what she mentioned was really run of the mill missing person stuff. " looking at his older brother, Sam faultered a moment. Dean looked doubtful. Or maybe it was disappointment?  
"What?"  
"You still think that this is a stupid idea. This case." Dean said flatly.  
"No, Dean I-"  
"Bigfoot or not,there are people missing here Sam and just maybe we could lend a hand and help find them." Anger lined Dean's tone, his jaw clenched. Before Sam could say anything, Dean had gotten up from the bench and strode back to the hotel room, slamming the door. 

~  
Dean paced the room, hands scrubbing over his face. He felt anxious, but more so than usual. Angry, he felt anger too. Logically though, he had no reason to be.  
What happened last night? What even was going on with him? As soon as he got to this town, he felt ..just off. Sitting down on the bed,Dean stared off in thought. He was confused, head in a fog. He had called the doc a couple days back,asking about any residual symptoms from the overdose. She had said his body is strong and would recovery fairly quickly, immune system low, but the recovery time should onlybe a few days.  
It had been almost 3 weeks since Sam got shot in that cabin. Standing up and pacing again, Dean felt confined. Trapped. He needed to escape...

~

Sam looked up when he heard the hotel door open and slam shut again. Dean was walking quickly down the side walk toward town. Quickly gathering up his laptop and newspapers, Sam hurried and threw it all in the car before jogging to catch up with Dean.  
"Town is almost 3 miles away..."  
No response. Clearing his throat,brows furrowed, " I found something that might tie the victims together." Sam glanced at Dean. "They all thought Picard was the better captain on Star Trek."  
"I'm listening Sam." Dean gruffed out, coming to a stop at a bridge that wentover afast running stream. Raising his eyes to meet Sam's, "I just needed to get out of that room..." he glanced down at his feet,breathing hard, but it wasn't cause of the walk.  
Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's shoulder, "You gotta calm down,D-"  
"I can't Sam! Ever since we rolled in..I just," Dean shook free from Sam and turned to look at the stream. There was a few minutes of just the running stream and the few cars that went by.

"Maybe," Sam started quietly, "Maybe you should leave." That caused Dean to turn around and look at Sam increduously. Sam raised his hands, "Not for the whole time, just for now. Just while we're st-"  
"Forget it Sam."  
"Dean-"  
"Sam, if it's not this, it's me not being able to handle Amara. I ain't leavin'."  
Sam pursed his lips and his shoulders sagged. Dean's unsaid words were heavy. Dean felt useless. Helpless even.  
"Okay. But Dean. " Sam used his serious tone, " If this, whatever this is thats going on, if it gets worse, I'm pulling the plug and you're out. Okay?"  
Silence.  
"Dean-"  
"Okay,okay. I got it. "  
"I'm serious."  
"I said I got it. "  
Dean began to walk toward town again. Sam sighed, "What are you doing?"  
Barking over his shoulder,Dean kept walking,"Grabbing a drink. Alone."  
Dean was nearly out of shouting range when Sam called out to him, "KEEP YOUR PHONE ON!".  
With no choice but to give his brother space,Sam walked back to the hotel room to set up meetings with the missings spouses/loved ones and the sherrif. 


	5. Chapter 5

So in this chapter you'll meet an OC. BUT, I swear there'll be no romantic connections to the boys beyond a little chemistry and flirtation. JUST LIKE IN THE SHOW.  
Thanks for keeping up with this story so far, even with the mistakes/edits.

~

Sam waited patiently at the Sheriff's Office. He actually wanted to check on Dean more than this though. But he had to trust Dean to come to him...when he was ready.

Sighing, Sam adjusted in his seat wondering hw much longer he wanted to wait. He stood and began looking around the small office. It was much like any other sheriff's office. Bland, boring.

"Agent King?Hi,Sheriff O'Halleron. Sorry about the wait."  
Sam shook his head, smiling a little. "It's no problem, Sheriff."  
"The clinic kept me a lot long than expected."  
"Clinic?"  
This conversation was just as dull as the office. He wished he was more interested in knowing this beautiful sheriff.

"In a place like this? Double duty is pretty common. So, like I mentioned over the phone briefly. The three missing, literally disappeared. Friends and family seemed to know about the trips up to the mountains, nothing out of the ordinary. "

"Does this happen a lot? People just up and disappearing?"  
The Sheriif lifted a shoulder, "More often than not."  
Sam brows furrowed, confused. "What do you mean, Sheriff?"

" Agent King, this is Maine. We um, have our fair share or legends and myths. It only takes one person to say that they saw Bigfoot.."

Arching a brow now,Sam grinned. "Do you believe in Bigfoot Sheriff?"

The Sheriff's laugh was contagious. Sam really had to discipline himself not to chuckle a long.  
"I believe in a lot of things, Agent King. But, Bigfoot? That's not one of them."

After throwing the files of the missing into the impala, Sam looked around the town. Fairly typical for this population size. A post office, a few fast food joints, mom and pop stores. 3 bars. Sam was ready to look in all 3 for Dean, but didn't have to even start. He flinched as a chair flew threw one of the windows of the bar ajacent to where he was parked.

Bursting through the door, Sam quickly scanned the chaos. A bar brawl and Dean? Was smack in the middle of it. But by the looks of it, Sam hoped he was the instigator. Rushing forward, Sam used his credentials to hopefully sway the fight to stop,but the bar tender - a heavily tattooed Army Vet by the looks of his ink, raised a shot gun and shot off a round.  
"You wanna do that crap,get the hell outta my bar!"  
A bouncer grabbed a scrawny guy by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him outside,leaving 2 of the other guys and Dean behind. The two others looked worse for wear, but left voluntarily. Sam and Dean caught each others eye. Dean shook his head,pointing his chin out side. Sam exhaled deeply, getting the hint. He relunctantly left too, wandering back across the street. Dean's gestures meant that they should keep apart for the time being. A moment later,Sam got a text.  
''Meet you at the hotel in 10.'' from Dean.  
~

Out of his Fed get up, Sam paced the room, scrubbing a hand over his face. It bothered him he couldn't check to see if Dean was okay. Finally after what seemed forever,the door (which was left slightly ajar) creaked open.  
"Dean! What the hell?" Sam moved quickly to his brothers side, casing him up and down. Dean sported a busted lip,some heavily bruised knuckles and a blooming black eye.  
"m'good. m'fine,Sam. " Dean shook his head, eyes closed a moment before going to the mini fridge and grabbed a cold beer and rested it to his eye.  
"Did you .." Sam was breathing hard, surprised to feel actually a little nervous.  
"No. I didn't start the fight. "  
Sam pursed his lips, brows raised, looking at Dean's bruised knuckles.  
"Look, I don't even know how it started,or why."  
"So,you thought,hey,I want in on this? Dean!"  
Dean shrugged a shoulder, unable to formulate an excuse than was believible.  
Sam huffed, shaking his head. "Did-Did you at least find anything out from the -"  
"Despite what you think, I can actually do my job and drink at the same time, Sam."  
They stood, staring at each other. They both knew and felt them slowly sliding back to the mistrust, the doubt. A place they were trying not to go again.

"The sheriff say anything?" Dean finally said after a time, sitting back on the bed.  
Sam cleared his throat,"No,she didn't really. Not much more than we alredy know. "  
"So, field research?"  
"Yep."  
"In the woods?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Again.."  
Sam sighed slowly,nodded,a phantom twinge in his left side making him flinch, "Yeah. Again. "  
"Awesome."


	6. Chapter 6

I want to say that in this chapter there is some closeness of the brothers that could be read into as something more than what it actually is.. Please don't. I don't write Destiel or Wincest. Sorry!

~  
When Sam awoke,it was just getting light out. His plan was to get up early, do a little research before they headed for the mountain trails. Maybe even grabbing a decent breakfast and lunch for the trip. But as he sat up,stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes,something was wrong.  
He looked up at the bed where Dean had been sleeping and bolted to his feet. Dean was gone. Quickly checking the bathroom and coming up empty,Sam felt his anxiety rising. Dean wouldn't willingly get up before the sun rose. He looked toward the parked car and breathed out heavily, eyes scanning the area.  
Have you ever missed a step? Or tripped over your own foot and your stomach drops? That's what Sam's stomach did when he saw his brother at the edge of the dark woods.  
"Dean!" Sam rushed over to his brother's side. "Dean." he tried again. Dean's eyes were unseeing again, lips slightly parted,face sheet white. His whole body was shivering.  
"Dean! Hey! c'mon,man." Sam stepped infront of him, hands firmly grasping Dean's shoulder. "You gotta snap out of this dude. I don't wanna punch you, but I-"  
Dean suddenly inhaled sharply, stumbling forward into Sam's arms.  
"Heyheyhey, I gotcha. I gotcha." Sam said softly, supporting his shivering brother. He half carried Dean back to the hotel room and sat him on the bed, getting the shower going as hot as possible.  
"C-can't get warm,S'mmy.."  
"You will soon, Dean." Sam hurried around and grabbed the nearest warm clothes he could. Now that Dean was out of the trance,he was a mess. His nose was snotty and a little bloody, body was wracked with shivers, eyes glazed over.  
Sam faultered minute. He couldn't just put Dean in the shower alone...  
"Dean, don't punch me for this after..." He lifted Dean up and guided him to the bathroom. Sam,stepped into the shower first and then Dean stumbled in after him. Sam very gently pulled Dean down in front of him,letting the shower wash the warm water over Dean. Sam knew his sweatpants were getting soaked,but that was the last thing on his mind. Dean was presenting with signs of shock and hypothermia.

It took almost a half hour before Dean really became aware and another 15 to get him out of the shower, in warm,dry clothes and laying on the bed before Sam could even breathe it seemed like. It was only until Dean was seemingly asleep that Sam finally got into dry clothes himself. The adrenaline rush from the events felt as if he was on a hunt, surviving. So the crash from it was pretty hard. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but instead brewed a cup of cheap coffee in the room and sat vigil by Dean's side. Ocassionally popping on the internet to research more.

Dean slept and slept, alarming Sam. So much so that he went over and checked to see that Dean was even breathing.  
But after hours of sitting vigil and worrying, some relief came. Dean woke up. Woke up and puked over the side of the bed (Sam was grateful that it wasn't on the side of his bedding).  
Grabbing the garbage can just in case,Sam handed it to Dean as he began to cover up the puke infused carpetting.  
"This sucks..." Dean burped out, swaying a little as he sat up against the head board.  
Sam snorted, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"You're telling me."  
A moment of silence passed. Recooperating.  
"Hey Sammy...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's going on with me?"  
Sam swallowed and faultered a minute,looking up at his big brother. Dean's face was still so pale.  
"I don't..I don't know yet Dean. But I'm- we're gonna figure it out."  
Dean nodded and suddenly, so very harshly, Sam was struck by how Dean really sometimes reverts to being that 4 year old boy, who just really needed to be held by his mom.

"I know ..I trust you,Sammy."

Those words were all he needed. The fire was lit and Sam was determined to not only figure out this case but save his brother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Any readers/viewers from Maine and or New England?  
I'm going to try to wrap this story up with 2 to 4 more chapters. ..  
this chapter is a little shorter!  
Any post episodic story requests are welcome!

~  
Sam had grilled the families/loved ones of the 'missing' and one thing that tied them together nearly threw him. It wasn't really fear or ...he didn't know what the hell he was feeling, but it wasn't good. After sitting in the Sheriff's parking lot, he drove back to the hotel and to Dean.  
Entering the hotel room quietly as he could,Sam was really suprised to see his brother walking around - albeit slowly. He could smell the cheap hotel shampoo and the steam on the sink mirror outside the bathroom.  
"Hey. You're up." Sam said, loosening up his tie on his fed suit,shutting the door behind him with his foot.  
"I smelled like puke,which made me feel like puking and-" Dean was saying while drying his hair.  
"and..I don't wanna clean that up again. So thanks." Sam replied, grinning, sitting at the table near the window, watching his brother.  
"Before you ask, I'm okay. Just blah."  
"Blah?"  
"Yes, Sam. Blah. "  
"Okay..." Sam said, nodding as he watched Dean pull a hoodie on and flop on the bed.  
"Okay."  
"So get this," Sam,leaned back into the chair, " The victims- or missing, their loved ones all said they um, they said that at random times, thy would just stare into the woods..."

The brothers looked at eachother a moment before Dean sighed heavily, "Awesome."  
Sam snorted, shaking his head, "You're telling me. The closest thing that I can really come up with is a Strigoi."  
"Is that some kinda pasta?"  
Pausing, Sam shook his head. "No. In Romanian mythology, strigoi are the evil souls of the dead rising from the tombs that transform into an animal or phantomatic apparition during the night to haunt the countryside, troubling whoever it encounters."  
Obviously digesting this, Dean was quiet so Sam kept on.  
"But what I don't get is why the Strigoi is here in Jackman. "  
"So, we're gonna go into the woods and find this piece of pasta?"  
"You're not. I am."  
"Shut up. You're not gonna go out there alone."  
"Oh yeah? This thing has clearly got its sights on you,Dean-"  
"So? I'm not letting you-"  
"Dean! How are you going to have my back if you're trancing out like you were before?"  
That shut Dean up. Real quickly.  
"Listen, I'll go in only for a few hours." Sam said quietly, hoping that this compromise will appease his brother.  
"What am I supposed to do while you're out there?"  
Sam opened his mouth to speak and then shut it. He was going to suggest Dean rest, but if the situation was reversed, rest would be low low low on the list.  
"Maybe head down to the sheriff's office-"  
"Thought you already talked to her?"  
"There could be more updates."  
Dean grunted and surprisingly said, "I think I'll just wait here."  
Sam eyed him suspiciously but didn't argue. If Dean wanted to hole up and do whatever, then good. At least he thought it was good.  
"It's 2:30. I'm gonna gear up and head out there."  
Sam moved toward the bathroom, grabbing some more appropriate hiking attire as he went.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean slumped a little now that Sam's eyes weren't on him. He ached to the bone. Head swimmy. Coffee. Many cups of it.

Sam hauled the back pack over his shoulder and opened the front door.  
"Where are you starting?" Dean asked, tone tight.  
"Uh, I saw on the foot trails map that there's a trail that starts just up the road and loops around to the other side of town." Sam nodded, hoping he came off sounding confident.  
"What time you coming back?"  
"It's just 3, so...6?"  
"Okay. You have what you need? Do you even know how to kill it?"  
"Yeah, read some stuff. Dean, I got this."  
"Alright."  
Sam moved to head out the door into the spring-y cool day and he was clear of the parking lot, when he heard the hotel door close and then open again.  
Shaking his head as he heard Dean shout, "Call me every half hour!" Sam turned and waved at Dean to say he heard him. Turning back again to head to the trail, Sam grinned a little. It was a beautiful day, honestly. Something though, something told him that he was heading in the right direction for this case. A case a little too close to home now.

~~  
Can't have a good story with out a little Sam whump too right? Stay tuned... ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Don't worry Sammy!whump fans... This chapter is mostly filler. To get the boys where I want them. Dean is still pretty messed up and sickish. whump!limp!Boys to come...

~

For a moment,Sam could easily forget that he was hunting some big baddie in the woods. For a moment, a split second, Sam was enjoying the hike through the woods of Maine. As he stood,for the split second, that small moment of bliss, he grinned. He could actually hear the birds sing. He could listen to them for just a moment. Closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath, Sam just listened. For just a moment. Peace.

A snap behind him broke him from this moment and he whipped around, relaxing and chuckling to himself as two chipmunks scurried around the ground.  
Back to business.  
He had been hiking around in a spiral formation for about 2 hours now and came up pretty empty. His breaks for water and some jerky were very brief.

"Agent King?"

Sam stopped at the foreign voice from behind him. He turned and saw the sheriff. God, she was so beautiful. If only he had the time...  
"Sheriff." he nodded his head.  
Grace nodded politely. She was wearing her uniform, (that was just a tad too tight in all the right places), her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"Beautiful country side, isn't it?" she said,taking a gratuitous look around at the wooded wonderland. Sam followed her gaze and nodded again, "Yeah, wish I had time to really enjoy it."

"Ah, yeah. Work. "

"So, are you here to ..give me a sitation or?" Samsaid with a slight grin. He was beginning to sound like Dean. He should shut up now.  
Grace blushed, shaking her head, "Cute, but unfortunately, I'm here patrolling. The people are disappearing, but also getting lost. I grew up here and know these trails pretty well,...others, not so much. So I take my last few hours of my shift and walk them. "

They began walking a trail that was a 5.3 mile loop to the facilities closer to the bottom of the sloping hill.

Pulling out his phone, Sam winced at the fact of having no cell service in this particlar part of the woods. Down near the tourist info station there were land lines and spotty cell service.  
"Sheriff-?"  
"Oh,please. Grace."  
Sam grinned, "Grace,yeah..by chance do you have a sattelite phone? My associate is expecting me to call. Business related."  
Grace smiled and nods, stopping and resting her pack against a tree and dug out a block of what was a sattelite phone, "Here. Bring it to me when you're done. I'll be right up around this bend."  
Nodding his thanks, Sam waited as she hauled her pack back on and trekked away few hundred feet away before calling Dean.

"Hey. Sorry that I didn't call on the half-"  
"I fell asleep so even if you did call, wouldn't have heard it."  
"So glad you are availible to come to my rescue..."  
"I feel like crap,what do you want from me."  
Sam sighed, "Okay. I'm with the Sheriff-"  
"The one you have the hots for?"  
"Shut up. We're wandering the trails but,so far I'm not coming up with much."  
"Wait..wait. You said you're with the sheriff?"  
Something in Dean's voice alerted Sam. Aside from the tiredness in Dean's voice,there was also rising panic.  
"Sammy. "  
"Yeah?"  
"Is she in ear shot?"  
"What's going on?"  
"I had called the sheriff's department to follow up on one of the family members."  
"And?"  
"The Deputy answered. Deputy Greeley. He said the Sheriff left for a long weekend with her sister. Sammy. The -"  
"I got it. " Sam's voice was stiff.  
"I can be there in 10."  
"Don't. " Sam said,but he could already hear Dean pulling on his jacket and grabbing keys.  
"I'm on my way. " Dean's tone meant business. As he shut and locked up the hotel room,he erd a female voice ring over the cell in the distance. "She with you now?"  
"Hahaha, yeah yeah. This place is a real Funky Town. The sights,..whew,you should see them." Sam said the code word.

Dean squealed out of the parking lot toward the trails...

With little to go on how to kill this thing, they both hoped that with the two of them ...something would work. It had to. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry its taken a while for the continuation..but here it is. Enjoy :)

Only twenty minutes into hiking up the trails, Dean was out of breath - his heart pounded in his ear drums and he fought back the rising nausea. Spitting out some bile and wiping his nose, he stopped to catch a breath.  
"I need a vacation..." he said hoarsely, wiping his nose, "Sammy, you better be alive is all I'm sayin'. We need a damn break.." not but the trees heard him as he trudged on toward where he hoped Sam still was.

-

Sam couldn't count the times he had been tied up...but here he was, tied up against an old maple tree. The would be Sherrif had taken a log to the back of Sam's knees and the blow blindsided him. Dean would give him some hell for it if he knew...  
He was staying calm, even facing probably death. He wasn't sure if was how he was taught or him just being used it. Snorting at this thought. Being used to almost getting killed was so far from normal...  
"I know what you've done. " Sam said,watching 'Grace' pace in front of him with the knife from her belt in her left hand. "what you did to those people and my brother.."

'Grace' tilted her head, "Your brother? Hmmm...Not my type Sam." she was smiling happily, eyes casing him up and down.  
Sam's confusion must have shown on his because Grace continued on,  
"However, he is very much my partner's type."  
"There's two of you."  
"Want a prize?"  
Before Sam could really predict her next move, she flipped her knife and punched the butt end into his still tender side. The world spun and his side burned, all the while 'Grace' slide the knife against his forearm. Growling out in anger, Sam watched her go into his bag and grab a canteen, emptying the water and held it against the free flow of blood from his arms.  
Lock it up, Sam. He heard the words in his head in his brothers voice, which gave him some focus again.  
"Why are you doing this? a bit out in th sticks even for Strigoi.-"  
"Str- Oh I haven't heard that term in a long while. My partner, Dimitri is a bit more of that than I. I'm more or less of a vampire. " fake Grace said,looking up from the blood spilling into the canteen at Sam.  
"What do you with the bodies..?" Sam asked,words becoming slurred and his body feel sluggish from the blood loss.  
"We let the animals eat what we don't. It's the middle of nowhere, people wander off all the time."  
"But there were people looking for those people. Bet you didn't count on that."  
"No, I didn't. Dimitri got sloppy and impatient, hence why I'm now the Sherrif."  
"Right, Strigroi can also shapeshift." Sam's heart was beating hard and slow, he could hear it pound in his temple.  
"I'm one who can. I'm glad to see you're not all braun,like your brother." Monster-Grace snorted, disregardingly mentioning Dean, like an after thought, " I wanted him originally, Sam. Those eyes have seen so much, but when I felt his soul? Cold,dark,lost. Not really anything to ..uh, bite into. No substance."  
On top of the lightheadedness,Sam also felt a pang of anger. He had to buy himself and Dean more time.  
"So your solution is to bleed me dry?" Sam snorted softly, "Makes sense."  
"Oh Sam, no no. You have me twisted. I won't kill you. I will just make sure that you-"

"You'll make sure nothing. Now back up or he dies."  
Out of nowhere, Dean made to their clearing. Sam looked over,wincing at the sight. Dean was looking as bad as Sam felt, probably worse. Dimitri was cradling his abdomen and Sam wondered if Dean had shot him already.  
"No one is going to die tonight Dean.." Grace said, holding her knife up. "Just-"  
"Just nothing. Untie him." Dean ground out, breathing hard,gun pointing still to Dimitri's head.  
"Dimitri, I thought you were going to finish him off.." Grace-monster-face said with a sickly sweet tone.  
"Untie him. NOW." Dean barked and Sam saw a slight wince. Whatever Dean went through to get to him ...  
Adding promise,Dean cocked the gun,jaw clenched.  
"If I let your brother go, you let Dimitri go." Grace-bitch-face said,a plea bargain. Sam watched between the two,losing the battle with consciousness.  
Sam didn't hear a verbal answer, but felt his binds loosen and was unable to help himself but fall to the ground with it.  
The images now were blurry, dark, but through his half consciousness, he heard Dean's gun full clip empty. .. and then he saw and felt nothing.

"We gotta stop doing this,little brother..." Dean panted as he wrapped Sam's arm tightly, hoping to stop the blood from seeping out. He assessed his little brother for any other wounds. Lifted his shirt and hissed in sympathy. Sam's healing gun shot wound was now red, bruised. Other than that, his arm and other bruises to his legs, Sam was okay.  
"Nothing about this is okay..." Dean murmured, adrenaline still coarsing through his veins. He had to use it while it was there. "Sam, ..? Sammy, hey, you gotta wake up, gotta helpme get you up,you huge moose."  
Gently patting Sam's cheek,Dean willed his brother to gain consciousness, "Wakey wakey,Sam. "  
Nothing. Sniffing and wiping his equally bloody and snotty nose on his jacket, Dean stood and scrubbed hands over his face.  
To his right just beyond the clearing into the woods were the strigrois bodies. covered is logs an brush and here at his feet, his unconscious brother.  
Dean looked down at his hands, blood covered. His brothers. Suddenly, the bile and vomit he was trying so hard to hold back made its appearance. Luckily for Sam, Dean had time to move away, getting sick behind the tree and groaning. Dimitri-monster-dude had gave him enough kicks and punches to enter the guiness records. He knew he had at least re-cracked some ribs. He felt weak and so friggin tired. The adrenaline was disappearing fast and he just wanted to lay down...  
Sitting a moment at the base of the tree, Dean stared at his brother and rolled to his feet. He was hauling his baby brother out of here and this time, he was not leaving him behind. 


	10. Chapter 10

So,here it is. The conclusion. I may do an epiloge if yall want to see a lil more sickly!Dean and Sammy being the big brother...

Sam came to slowly, feeling sluggish - like his limbs were weighed down. Blinking away what felt like cobwebs, he looked around. Smells like a hospital room. Definitely looks like one. His head throbbed behind his eyes and with a tight twinge of his arm, Sam remembered how he got apparently 12 stitches in his arm.  
"Dean?" he said to the room, his mouth felt cotton-y and dry. No response. Sitting up slowly, Sam slumped a bit. Damn, he was exhausted. One thing he was glad of though was that he still had clothes on.  
"You're awake." came a very familiar voice. An instant comfort. Sam lifted his head to the door way where Dean was.  
"Where were you?"  
"Grabbing some coffee."  
Dean walked in, lifting a cup to his lips and sat in the seat beside Sam's bed. "You feelin' good?"  
Sam lifted a shoulder, "Honestly? I'm pretty sure a truck ran me over..."  
"You needed another transfusion."  
"Another- isn't that twice in the -"  
"It's too many times. But you're good now. It's all that matters."  
Sam conceded. Dean was right. "and you, how are you? You look like crap."  
Dean smiled behind the styrofoam cup,mumbling, "M'fine Sammy."

After signing out of the clinic with out a hitch, they made their way back to the hotel. Dean told Sam o grab the first shower while he ordered some much needed sustanance.  
Careful not to get his arm too wet, Sam stood in the warm water,it soothing his very achey muscles. The deep bruises to the back of his knees would be sore for only a few more days, his arm would take longer. But already, the shower was easing the pain of it all. Mostly anyway.

He exited the steamy bathroom in fresh new clothes, feeling considerably better. Rubbing his wet hair,Sam looked around the room, frowning. "Dean?" the front door was ajar. Curious, Sam hobbled to it, peering outside to find Dean in the Impala,apparently cleaning.  
"Dean. Shower's free.." Sam said quietly, moving out to the very cold concrete walk way.  
"Dean." No answer. He moved closer.  
What he thought was cleaning activities, Sam was mistaken. Dean was slumped awkwardly in the drivers seat,asleep?  
Sam shook his brother's shoulder gently, "Dean. C'mon man. shower's free." Not response.  
"Dean, so not the time to pull this... Wake up." More shaking of his shoulder, harsher this time.  
Dean jumped awake, knife drawn, eyes widly looking around.  
"Whoa! Hey hey, Dean. It's me. It's Sam!" Sam jumped back to not get swiped by the knife, alarmed. "It's Sam. Calm down..alright.."  
"Don't you know not to sneak up on a man who's sleeping?" Dean ground out, still looking a bit wild eyed, stowing his knife.  
"Dean, there's a real..well, real-ish bed not even 20 feet from you."  
No response. Dean still looked off,so pale. "Want to talk about it?" Sam offereda bread crumb. A feeble attempt.  
"I saw the bodies that those two..whatever'd. " Dean whispered,so soft that Sam stepped closer, brows furrowing.  
"We've seen plenty of bodies before...-"  
"I know, I know. "  
"Then what's wrong?"  
What happened next was far more alarming than Sam anticipated. Dean inhaled shakily, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Sammy, I'm so...sick of seeing your blood on my hands.."  
Sam felt his stomach drop somewhere onto the floor. He gripped the opened car door, "Dean, you -"  
Meeting his brother's eyes, Sam saw them watering and stopped what he was going to say instantly.  
"I got us into this, got you hurt. Again. "  
"Dean, stop." Sam didn't wait for Dean to protest, just grabbed his big brother's arm and hauled him from the car, shutting the door. "Listen. This wasn't on either of us. We were working a job. A job. Our job."  
Dean pursed his lips,looking unconvinced, "We didn't save anyone."  
"You saved me, Dean. You got me out of those woods. You did that."  
"Barely." Dismissal.  
Sam sighed and held his brother's shoulders, "Dean. You did your job. Yes, we didn't save those people, but now this place doesn't have to worry about it anymore. We saved this town,Dean."  
"You still got hurt." Dean's dead pan responses were starting to worry Sam..  
"I am here though Dean. Alive. See?" Sam took Dean hand and put it to his heart. "Alive and kickin'. We made it out of the woods,Dean."  
In other circumstances, Dean would have pulled his hand away instantly,claiming he 'didn't swing that way'or some stupid remark, but his hand didn't move.  
"We made it out. I'm here." Sam said again, trying to solidify the point. Swallowing thickly and nodding, Dean stepped back. Sam wasn't quite sure if the sniffling was from the cold or not...  
Sam sighed heavily as Dean made his way into the hotel room, not saying a word. But Sam was okay with it. Dean stepped back from a ledge...  
He would have to wait a while before he got more details about how Dean killed the strigroi, how Dean managed to hike miles into the woods in nearly pitch dark with now clue how to kill them... 

Apparently, showers work wonders on all types of wounds. Once Dean was fresh out of his shower, his mood seemed to be somewhat lighter, he even complained about the take out food taking longer than the promised 20 minutes.  
But now that the dirt and blood was washed away, Sam could really see the damage and beating Dean had taken.  
"We need a vacation, man..." Sam mumbled from his bed, watching Dean move around the room gingerly, picking up all their bloodied clothes and throwing them in a trash bag that they would torch later.  
"I don't need telling twice. Where d'ya wanna go? Vegas? LA?"  
"I don't care, just not anywhere near the woods. "  
Dean actually cracked a smile, "The feeling is mutual, brother."

With out saying it, they had bought another days of stay in the hotel. They needed to really recoop before heading back to Lebanon.  
They didn't set alarms, they shut off the cell phones and didn't open the lap top once. Sam started to feel at least somewhat decent. Getting some real sleep helped in regaining his energy.  
It was around noon that they decided to make their way out of the mountains of Maine and head "home."  
Dean handed Sam the keys with not much word and Sam didn't question it. Dean was getting sick before all this happened and he definitely was still sick now.

About 2 hours into the drive, heading down the winding road, Dean was fast asleep. Snoring a little bit, but Sam wouldn't tell him.

Suddenly, breaking hard, squeeling the tires Sam came to a stop. Dean shot up, grouchy at first, looking around, "What the hell Sam-!"  
"Dean..." was all Sam could say and pointed ahead of him... Dean followed his brother's hand and his jaw went slack.  
Walking in long strides was...  
"Dean is that..."  
"Yes...yes it is..."  
They watched the tall ape-like figure look at them and then disappear into the bush and trees .  
5 or maybe 20 minutes passed before either of them talked or even moved.  
"I TOLD YOU BIGFOOT EXISTED!" Dean said, watting Sam's shoulder. Sam chuckled softly and they continued on toward 'home'. 


	11. Epilogue

Here is the follow up..for those who asked. I truly appreciate all the feed back. Working on a pre-series story and have a season 4!Sammy!centric bunny hoping around too...  
Enjoy yall. xo

Portland, Maine.

"Do you want me to drive?"  
"Sam, for the last time-"  
"I get it, you're 'fine'."  
"Yeah,exactly, I'm fine so shut it. "

Scranton, Pennsylvania.

" Do you-"  
"Sam,no. "  
"I was gonna ask if you could pull over, I need to stretch my legs."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you. Hey, when's the last time you went to the bathroom?  
"Excuse me?!"  
"I'm serious,Dean. Lunch was hours ago. "  
"I don't see how my body functions h-"  
Sam huffed, giving up.

Madison, West Virginia.

"Just breathe, there you go.."  
Dean was again on the side of the road, getting sick. All of the food they had eaten and the drinks that had been drunk made a violent appearance, narrowly stinking up the car.  
Normally, Dean preferred to be alone when being this sick. With the exhaustion lingering from their latest hunt and the wounds that were still healing, Dean allowed his little brother in his space.  
Carefully hauling Dean to his feet, Sam awkwardly got Dean to get into the passenger seat.  
"Maybe we should get a motel-"  
"Mmno. Home." Dean croaked out, coughing hard with a grimace.  
"You got it..." Sam frowned, concerned but not suprised how quickly Dean was deteriorating.

Russellville,Kentucky.

Sam was on edge. He had seen his brother be sick before and in those rare times this happened, Sam made sure he avoided Dean like the plague. But this time, this time was weird. Exhaustion on top of healing wounds...on top of more exhaustion and even more healing wounds. Oh and an overdose for kicks..  
Dean's eyes were closed but wasn't asleep. Sam had given him some extra strength tylenol, hoping to atleast take the edge off. It seemed to work a little bit, the cold chills seemed to be less frequent.  
It was the fever chills and cough that worried Sam most. The cough sounded like it had settled in his chest. .but the plus side was that he had spells of coughing and throwing up (mostly) mucus and bile. There was progress.  
"S'm?" Dean said, voice barely there.  
"Hey.." and before Dean even asked, "Just stopping for a coffee and gas. "  
"Mmmhm. " Dean grunted, swallowing painfully and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.  
Sam bit the inside of his cheek, "Do you-"  
Dean glared at him with glassy, feverish eyes.  
"Got it. " Sam watched his brother head to the bathrooms of the service area. Dean's shoulders were slumped, boots dragging...

As well as paying for gas, Sam grabbed a large pack of Riccola's, a few Gatorade's, coffee for himself and some snacks. The bunker was fully stocked with everything they could ever need,but..the bunker was still a 12 hour drive. With that thought in mind, Sam grabbed some orange juice, an iced coffee...  
He wanted to get his brother back to comfort. Back home...

Just outside of Springfield, Illinois.

A coughing fit woke Dean from an already fitful sleep. He cleared his throat and rolled down the window and spit a few times.  
"Timesit?" He asked, annoyed that his voice was barely there. He was hot and cold , and everything hurt.  
"Well, we're avoiding Springfield,so another 6..7 hours."  
Dean looked over at Sam,brow furrowing, "Have you been driving this whole time?"  
A pause.  
"Don't give me that look. I've been fine. I had some coffee."  
"I appreciate it,Sammy.." Dean whispered, readjusting in his seat and groaned, pressing his palms to his temple.  
"You're dehydrated. Drink some of this." Sam glanced over at Dean, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding out a bottle of Gatorade to his brother.  
Dean took it and opened the cap,taking a very careful sip.  
"Don't drink it too fast..." 

The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas.

Finally settled. Finally 'home'. Dean had grabbed a long, hot shower and immediate went to his room, climbed under the blankets and shut his eyes. Sleep would be great...really..great..  
Except for...  
"Sam..what are-"  
Sam looked up from rolling out a bed mat beside Dean's bed. "Gotta make sure you take those meds every 4 hours."  
"I'll be fine,Sam. I- we just need some sleep."  
Sam just smiled,pointing to the decongestant on the table and Dean pulled a face. He took it with out a word though. The truth was that Sam was concerned about Dean's cough. It sounded like things were settling in his chest. Pnemonia was something that wasn't going to happen.  
Dean settled into his pillow and almost instantly began snoring. Sam grinned a little,turning off the lamp and settled in himself.

Sam slept in. 8pm rolled by and then..9pm did too. It wasn't until he heard a loud crash over his legs and an equal amount of loud expletives that he woke up.  
"What th- Dean?! Hey.." Sam shot up and scooted over to Dean, who layed sprawled out, coughing violently. " Hey hey.. breathe, c'mon."  
Dean didn't seem hurt but, might have gotten the wind knocked out of him. Sam put a a hand to Dean's back, wincing and grimacing in sympathy. "Think you can sit up?"  
Sam helped his brother to a sitting postition, resting him against the bed. "..You're really sick," sighing, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's middle and very carefully hauled Dean up and sat him up on the bed. Considering Dean hadn't even made a move to object, or even say a word, Sam knew that meant Dean finally allowed himself to be sick.  
Clammy,a wheezing/wet cough,..  
"Think you could eat an egg?"  
Dean turned a shade of green and shook his head.  
"Okay, I'll get you some water - You'll be good for b-"  
"Sam."  
"Right, I'll be back. I-"  
"Go."  
Sam nodded and walked toward the kitchen. Once there, he made himself a few fried eggs and some coffee. Today was going to be a long day...  
6 rounds of dicongestant, a 2 hour nap and puking up pretty much nothing, Dean was exhausted. Beyond exhausted.  
He watched Sam. They were in the library - Sam washing his arm, the laceration healing well and nicely.  
"You doing okay, Sammy?" Dean croaked out, blanket shrouded around his shoulders, slumping in his chair.  
Sam snorted softly, grinning, "Yeah, Dean. I'm okay. Never gonna stop huh?"  
Dean cinched his brows a little, "Stop what?"

"Being in big brother mode."

"Never." 


End file.
